


Hannigram Trash

by bentomasiskey



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, I'm Sorry, M/M, i am literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentomasiskey/pseuds/bentomasiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Will had a choking fetish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram Trash

Whimpers choked their way out of Will Graham’s throat as Hannibal gripped it hard, roughly pounding into him. Hannibal had waited so long, put so much effort into getting his consent to do this and now it was happening, Will wished he gave in sooner. The smaller man loved to way Hannibal’s rough calloused hands gripped his pulse. It turned him on immeasurably, and he did not want to stop. Hannibal leaned down until his teeth were on Will’s pulse, just above his own hands, never relinquishing his grip, and bit down hard. Choked screams claw their way out and Will has to tap Hannibal for him to let go. Just to give him a minute. Hannibal’s grip loosened but still kept his hands there, as a reminder of what was to come. Finally Will’s moans were able to come out unhindered by rough hands and were they loud.  
Hannibal went for Will’s neck again, snapping his hips harder into Will, making his moans and yells go up an octave. Hannibal could feel himself coming closer to the finale and sped up even more, to the point where the headboard was crashing against the wall with massive bangs. Will’s screams were louder though. Much louder. The louder they got, the more Hannibal wanted to choke the sound out, to make tears come to the smaller man’s eyes.  
To make him beg for his release. His strong hands tightened against Will’s neck again, silencing his voice. His entire body started clenching up as he got closer to his peak.  
Hannibal removed one of his hands from Will’s throat and slapped it on his waist and pounded fast, sending Will over the edge completely. This makes sticky white ropes shooting out between them, though both of them are too far gone to care. Hannibal’s hand around his throat made it feel even more intense and with finally seeing the tears in Will’s eyes Hannibal came inside of the younger man.  
Hannibal released Will’s throat and collapsed next to him, exhausted. Will fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Hannibal to stare at the bruises and teeth marks on his throat with a sense of pride and possessiveness. There was no way Jack wouldn't see them this time.


End file.
